the_total_drama_ridonculous_racefandomcom-20200215-history
The Ridonculous Trailer
The Trailer has been released on the 30th of August on Cartoon Network. = Plot = The trailer starts with a plane landing, the camera zooms into the plane's moving wheels and then the scene switches to s taxi's- 2 taxi's driving on the same road and 1 taxi driving on the other road, then the scene changes to the Goths, Sisters, Surfer Dudes and Police Cadets pedaling rubber boats in a river in Zimbabwe. Then the scene goes to the Sisters riding a moped through a billboard that indicates that in 57 miles you have to turn left to go to the airport, then the scene switches to the Adversity Twins hang gliding of a cliff. Then a line that sais "26 Countries" appears in a blue background, then it switches to the scene were yellow lines are shown going around the globe (it describes the race), then in a forest Surfer Dudes, Rockers and Police Cadets are seen sitting in a carriage pulled by a donkey that is controlled by Sanders, then the scene switches to the Ice Dancers reading a tip that sais: "-'Take a donkey *ride* to *Pocoresto* and fly to Hawaii'", when they're reading the tip the scene changes to an airport where a plane takes off and then it's seen Jacques carrying Josee in Hawaii over hot rocks, after that Jacques's feet set of fire from the hot rocks. then the blue background appears with a line- '"18 Teams". Then is seen the Ice Dancers and Dwayne running, then the scene goes multiple scenes where Ice Dancers, Police Cadets, Surfer Dudes, Goths, Daters, Sisters, Reality TV Pros and the Stepbrothers each catch a taxi in the taxi stop. then 2 people press the Don Box button in Dubai and get a tip, then the scene changes to Paris where a mime takes out Devin's tip. Then the scene goes to the first confessional of the Police Cades from episode 1. While they're talking in the confessional the scene changes to the Police Cadets, Surfer Dudes, Ice Dancers and the Stepbrothers jumping out of the plane and opening their parachutes. And the scene switches back to the Police Cadets first confessional finishing it. Then it switches to the blue background again, but this time it sais- "And One Big Giant", "Ridonculous Race". Then scene switches to Owen holding a tip and floating in the water surrounded by 3 sharks that each has a tip tied to his fang, Owen question's the sharks- "-Any chance you guys are dolphins?". Then the spin-off logo shows up in the Toronto backgroundand and line appears that sais- "Coming In September!" and the Cartoon Network logo appears indicating that The Ridonculous Race will air in September on Cartoon Network. Then Don on his ear phone question's the producers it legal to tie a tip to a shark's fang, then a shark with a tip tie to his fang emerges from the water. And then it switches to the final scene of the trailer- where Don is surprised that it's legal to tie a tip to a shark's fang. And the trailer ends. = Lines = These are all the lines said by characters from The Ridonculous Race. The Words that look like this- *ride*, it means that it is unknown is that the word that tehe character mentioned, the reason of this is that the sound in the trailer is in poor quality because of it being filmed on TV. -Take a donkey *cart* to *Pocoresto* and fly to Hawaii! -Josee -Were tuff as nails and we'll go to the extreme to win this thing. -Macarthur -Definitely, as long as we don't break any international laws. -Sanders -I don't *give* if we break a few. -Macarthur -Ha, ha, ha, any chance you guys are dophins? -Owen -Are you shure legal cleared this? -Don -Really? -Don = Gallery = plane.PNG wheel.PNG 1st taxi.PNG 1.PNG 2.PNG moped.PNG hang lining.PNG 26 countries.PNG world.PNG donkey.PNG jj.PNG airport.PNG 10.PNG 11.PNG 12.PNG 13.PNG 14.PNG 15.PNG 16.PNG tx.png 18.PNG 19.PNG 20.PNG 21.PNG 22.PNG 23.PNG 28.PNG 25.PNG 26.PNG 27.PNG 29.PNG 30.PNG 31.PNG 32.PNG 33.PNG 34.PNG 35.PNG 36.PNG 37.PNG = Other = = Shortened Trailer = There is also a Short version of this trailer, but instead of saying- "Coming in September", the short version sais- "Coming Monday" (since the episodes will start airing on Cartoon Network on September 7th, wich is Monday). Some scenes changed places, some didn't appear. The full trailer is 30 sec., but the short trailer is 14 sec. The short trailer was released after the full one.